Awakening Love
by TotALLY15
Summary: Hiroto has been in New York for 2 months now. He misses his friends but more importantly...he misses Kirari. He wants things to work out between them yet remembers that she loves Seiji. With a broken heart, will he ever get the chance? He comes home with a surprise...a surprise of Love!
1. Chapter 1

persos/kirarin+revolution/hiroto+

**Intro**: _It has been quite a long time since I had a chance to see that heartwarming smile sweep across her angelic face. Being in New York has really benefited my dancing skills yet I want to see the people I care about. She's been sending me things and every time fails to yet surprise me...she's an idiot...but she's my idiot. Kirari. HirotoxKirari _

_*THIS IS MY FIRST SO PLEASE ENJOY!*_

**_Chapter 1:_**_ *Hiroto's point.* "Oi, sensei you do realize that I'm heading back to Japan in a few days!" Jeez this guy is working me to sweat. "You could at least take it easy on me. I need my legs you know." I held my hands to my face to wipe the sweat off as it pours down my face and neck. I take my water bottle and gulped down the last droplets and sit on the floor. Sensei walks up to me and smiles, "Hiroto, your my most promising student here at the dance academy. I was just making sure your set for Japan! No one leaves my school un prepared!" He assured me as I catch my breath. I smirked and said, "With your training, I'll be set for life. I'll miss this place and you of course." I get up and pack my things as I leave. It's nice to be appreciated this much but my heart lies in Japan. With one quick wave I leave this place for good. __  
_

_***In the streets***_

_I wonder who I'll meet first when I leave...Seiji? Kumoi-san? Director? Or maybe, Kirari? The though sends a chill down my spine and I shake my head. No, it's obvious that she is in love with Seiji, that idiot...I step on the steps to my apartment and open the door. I just can't get her out of my mind. She keeps my drive going even when no one is around me here. Sighing I fall to the couch and open up my phone. Huh? Seiji messaged me..._

**_Seiji :_**_ Hiro-chan! How long are you going to stay up there. All of us here at the company misses you and I of course do too. Surely your excited to be coming home soon, so we'll have a surprise for you! Even Kirari-chan is really excited to see you. Message me back whenever! _

_*Closes the phone* Haha I really can't wait to see them again. Seiji, your really too nice. A surprise huh? Well the true surprise I will ever need is to see Kirari's smile again. I sigh as I feel a flood full of memories enter and I close my eyes. The beach, the store, the drama, the game show, the wedding contest, the fireworks, and most importantly...my first date with a girl. A girl who brightens up not only my day but everyone she's around. If only you could know that I really wanted to ask you out...but I must consider her feelings towards Seiji and just accept it. Hmm...I wonder if she's thinking about me too. Nah haha. I get up and bring out my pjs for tonight as I enter the shower. I wonder..._

_*Kirari's point* Looking up at the moon and I see Hiroto's face engraved and shining brightly. I stare in awe and lean against my window. How long has it been since seeing him? Almost 2 months...way too long to even think. I shake my head trying to forget and laugh shakily, "What am I thinking, he's going to come back soon and I need to get my game face on!" My heart beats at the thought of seeing him again and I blush thinking of all the things he has done for me and to me. Helping me with sewing, saying he will protect me, wiping off the flour from my hair, hugging me to conceal from fans, and more importantly...being my first date and being so nice and caring. What am I thinking?! He has no interest for me haha...he would most definitely end up with Aoi-chan. She's so much more controlled and mature than I will ever be so why does my heart hurt whenever I think of him? I place my hands on my heart, "Naa-san, its almost time for him to return back to Japan. What will I do or even say to him?!" I get up and pace back and forth across my room until I hear , "Naa! Naa nana na na." I smile and pick him up, "Is that so? Yes I must be happy before I see him!" I give him a quick hug and place him on my head, "Let's go, Naa-san!" I say as I quickly put my shoes on. "Naa?" With a confused expression a give him an answer, " I want to give something special to Hiroto-kun when he arrives at the surprise party but don't know what to get him yet. It's only 7 so let's go!" With an excited "Naa!" I leave the house not knowing what I'll come across...I wonder if Hiroto-kun is thinking about me, haha don't be ridiculous! He obviously has a thing for Aoi-chan so let me stop this wishful thinking. _

***In the streets* **

_Hiroto...please hurry up and come back soon. I miss you. Looking up at the moon one last time was a heart break but I gather my strength and keep walking. "Yosh! Lets go!" I sped walked a bit to keep up with the time ticking away and turn into the first store I see, "Yamamoto Retail and Shop." Hmm...I wonder if they have anything that Hiroto-kun might like. Walking into the the store the first thing I could see right off the bat was a huge clothing selection racks that have cool looking guy clothes. Smiling I immediately started my search. "Naa-san, would he like green or blue?" "Naa!" was my response. "Ahh, I should know this...Hiroto-kun likes cooking and cleaning AND sewing. His favorite color is midnight blue and his favorite food is...Pork! Demo (but)...what would he want?" While scavengering the store I could help but think of the past. He likes snowmen...it reminds him of his family and let's see...Ahh! He definitely likes music and dancing. What if I got him a CD? No...in order to find something for a person, you must think about their indirect wantings. This is someone I care about. Nothing would express to him physically the feelings I have for him. My hand stops on the rack and starts shaking...the only way I'll ever find a present for him, is in my heart. I step back and sigh. "Naa-san how about we get him something special?" I smiled and to my happiness, Naa-San agreed. As I turn away from the store something catches my eye. I turn to it and smile hugely. This is perfect, this is something I want to do for Hiroto-kun. _


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! Hello to my 2nd chapter of "Awakening Love." To sum it up in the previous chapter, Hiroto obviously misses Japan but he too as well misses Kirari. On the other side of the globe Kirari is thinking of him too and went out on a search to find his "perfect" gift for his surprise party. Something catches her eye...what is it?!

**Chapter 2:** _*Hiroto's point* How quickly a few days can go by! I'll finally get to go home again. Boarding the_ _plane was nothing since I've done this many times before but this time I have a new feeling. Weird really, I'm going to see the people I haven't seen for 2 whole months! My welcome back concert is this weekend as today is Tuesday. I must be ready and prepared. I chuckled, "I've trained pretty hard for 2 months so I think I'll be fine."_ ****Though nothing could prepare him of what he was about to encounter back** **home****

_As the plane took off I wondered if they know I'm arriving there already. Sure it'll be late afternoon but I sure do hope that everything is alright over there. Haha I place my hand behind my head casually and look out the window...I wonder how many times Kirari got in trouble, usually when she is faced with a new situation I help her without question. That little idiot, I grinned and closed my eyes. It won't be long know so I hope your doing well, Kirari. I get up and immediately shake my head, no! Seiji has been probably like a boyfriend to her ever since I left. Who knows? Maybe she's actually with him this time. With my birthday already here, I wonder what I'll face back at Japan. With me being 16, I already am stating to feel more older. I laugh and open my cell phone. Kirari?! _

**Kirari (aka. Baka!) :** Hiroto-kun! I heard from Director-san that your already on your way over here. Can't wait to see you again! It feels like such a long time. Hoped you liked the things I got you. I worked hard on getting it there to where you were. Even if they looked like mushrooms hehe. Oh and most importantly...Happy Birthday! Jaa-ne!

_How is it that, that small paragraph could make my heart beat non-stop? Smiling I closed my eyes again and set the phone gently in my lap giving it a little squeeze. I'm coming home Kirari, and thank you. _

_*__**In Japan***_

_*Kirari's point* "It's almost finished Naa-san!" I exclaimed loudly as I finished the final touches on Hiroto-kun's present for his welcome back/birthday. "Yosh!" I picked up the final product and smiled. Couldn't believe this took my 3 whole days to complete yet actually can...how many times have I actually done this before? Just once...and that even took me a LONG while to do. From my heart, I will deliver this special present to Hiroto-kun personally. When he comes back of course haha. I smiled at Naa-san and stood up from my desk. "I'm hungry! Let's go see what Papa made us today for lunch!" With Naa-san following on my head, I happily went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Mmmm...smells like Octopus balls with Onigiri on the side!" I sat down at the table and awaited my lunch. "That's my daughter, I can never surprise you can I?!" Papa exclaimed as he set down the plate. "Oh, that reminds me! I need to get to the company to help set up for Hiroto's welcome back/birthday party!" In seconds, my food was gone and I happily went back to grab my shoes. "I'll be back Papa!" _

_*__**In the**_** street***

_Walking down the street, I saw Kumoi-san standing outside the door to the building. "Kirari, your late! Haiyaku (hurry up!)" She stood like a guard until I ran up to her. "Ah haha sorry Kumoi-san, it'll never happen again! She nodded and let us in. I stopped and stared in awe. The whole room was decorated in beautiful decorations and the food was laid out in fancy trays. There was a stage set up on the opposite side of the room with balloons and steaming hanging every which way. I looked around and it looks like it won't only be us tonight. There were rows of tables set up with birthday covering and little table decor. It's hard to believe that this was the place were I almost confessed my love for Seiji a year ago and now, I think I'm about to do the same...except for a different person. "Kirari-chan!" I turned and smiled as Seiji was walking towards me with decorations in his hands. "Ah, Seiji-kun, this place looks amazing!" I say excitedly and take a glance around again. "Arigato! (Thanks) I arrived early to set up and this only took us just a couple of hours to do but were almost about done. I have a special task for Kirari-chan." He looks at my with those kind blue eyes. "Ehh? Really, what Seiji-kun?" I look at him and he points towards the stage. "I want you to open the party for us, neh? (Okay)" I stared at Seiji for a second and smile, "Sure thing!". He smiles and turns away to finish whatever decorations he has left on his hands. I look down nervously for a second...open the party?! How should I even start it? I walk across the room and enter the balcony where I have once stepped before. Looking out to the sunset, it was a breathtaking sight. Hiroto-kun must be almost here now. Butterflies flutter in my stomach and I laugh shakily, can I really do this? Seeing his face, yet more importantly, deliverer my special present? I turn and walk away for the balcony and enter the party room again. Where should I even give it to him? Maybe on the rooftop like I once have before. Or perhaps in the balcony but isn't really that private. What if he doesn't even like it?! I blush a deep red and slap my cheeks, no I need to do this. I walk over to the changing room to get ready with Naa-san who is already ready with his little black suit jacket and red tie. "Oo Naa-san looks so elegant tonight!" I smiled. "Naa!" I walk over to the wall mirror and let my stylist do my hair/makeup. In my hands I'm clutching my purse. In it contains the most special present I have ever made anyone before. I sigh to get the nerves out and smile, "Arigato!" As I am walking out I see someone I don't recognize. They have their back turned and seems to be talking to Kumoi-san and the Director. Raven-black hair, a red and black suit, and a piercing on their ear. I gasp and stop to stare if what or rather who I am looking at is in fact Hi- Hi- Hiroto-kun!? Feeling dizzy I place my hands on the wall but trip. "Ahh!" Waiting for the floor to hit me I catch the curtain instead and pull myself together. The guy turns over his shoulder to look at me but I get nervous and run behind the stage. Placing my hands on the curtain I catch my breath, "Why did I run away? I'm such an idiot," I mope for a second but then realize that I'm the person that is suppose to to open this party up so I just waited for my cue. I hope he didn't see me..._

_*Hiroto's point* Arriving here was really a joy but seeing a girl run onto the stage, not to mention noticing that light brown flowing hair draped over a red dress with a white flower in her hair and black low heels, it has to be none other than...Kirari. I also heard a scream from her so I hope she's alright. "Kumoi-san, I'm going to check on Kirari back stage to make sure she's alright." She nodded and with that I headed down to where I saw her run. Smiling nervously, I have no idea what I'm going to say to her but at least I'll make this personal._

_*Kirari's point* Cooling my blush with my hands I sit down near the electronic area and rest my head in my hands. I notice someone approaching and immediately get up. "Hai! Is it my cue yet?" I stood up but with no response I get a little anxious. Walking right before me is the one person I couldn't wait to see in what seems like an eternity. I smiled widely and noticed some tears glistening in my eyes. "Oi, Kirari are you okay?" Hiroto says and all I could do was just look at him. I slowly nod and wipe the tears from my eyes, "Hiroto-kun!" I say excitedly and run to give him a hug. I stop just right when we were about to make contact. I looked up at his his eyes which looked sympathetic and he smiled. I backed off a little. "Ah sorry, I got a little crazy there." I almost forgot that he doesn't like much physical contact. He straightens his tie and clears his throat, " Its okay Kirari, I missed you too." He touches the small of my back and pulls my towards him wrapping his arms around me. Shocked my face quickly blushes and I reached my arms to his chest. He's gained some muscle the last time he's hugged me like this...what a silly thought to think! I become dizzy and spin out of control. "Kirari!" I hit the wall and slug down. "Ow...haha" Tears glisten up in my eyes again and he slowly helps my up. "You may have grown a little, but your still the same idiot I know." He smirked and wiped a tear from my eyes. I blush again and turn away avoiding eye contact, "Its almost starting! So just wait there and I'll give you the cue Hiroto-kun." I look over at him blushing and he nods. I clear my throat and walk onto the stage. _

_"Lady's and gentlemen, welcome to this gathering set up before us tonight! There's a very special guest I would like to introduce and he's the reason we are all here in the first place, so give it up for Kazama Hiroto returning from New York!" I look over at him and nod smiling and he walks up on stage with me. *CLAPS AND CHEERS* _

_I handed over the mic to him and he takes it. "Thank you so much for being here, all of you. I just want to say how much my more arrival was sweet if it weren't for all of you here. I dearly missed you. Thank you." He gives me back the mic as cheers uproar from the party room. He's so much more mature now...how will I ever give him my special present without thinking he might be in love with Aoi-chan? _

_I slowly head back to the balcony and stare at the stars. Clutching the present in my fingertips I noticed someone slowly approaching behind me. Hiroto-kun? _


	3. Chapter 3

/character/5676/Hiroto_Kazama/pictures

**Chapter 3**: *Kirari's point* I stand looking at the stars as they form across the night sky, so breathtaking. From the balcony, I heard steps slowly coming towards me, Hiroto-kun? I clutch my purse but don't turn around. It's embarrassing letting him see my blushed face. "Kirari?! What are you doing here?!" I turn around immediately and see the director scold me. I laugh shakily, "Gumenasai!, I'll go back." He turned back around watching me quickly join the others at the party, "That girl..." He chuckled and went after me. _Haha thank god it wasn't Hiroto-kun coming towards me...I wouldn't even know what to say after meeting him! _

_***The Party* **_

Time quickly progressed as the party went further along its schedule. From dancing to eating, games, songs, and conversing. I happily went along and greeted everyone from the company for coming and picked up small chat here and there but..._When am I able to give Hiroto-kun's gift? _I headed over to the food table to get something to drink and as I am about to take a sip, Seiji comes behind me and smiles. "Is Kirari-chan having a good time here tonight?" I turned around and smiled while nodding. The smile slowly dropped into a sad face and I look at the drink in my hands. "Kirari-chan, what's wrong? Are you feeling well?" With a worried expression he comes closer to me and examines my face. "Seiji...what if I told you I was in love with someone?" Taken aback from my reply all Seiji could do was stare at me then shakily replied, "Kirari-chan...what are you saying?" I look at him with tearful eyes and run away from our conversation. I head towards the roof upstairs and look over the edge to see a light filled city with glistening stars. _Why did I run away? I should've just told him...he could've lent me some advice. Hah...why am I such an idiot? I put my face in my hands and cry in them. Hiroto-kun..._

_*Seiji's point of view*_ _Did Kirari-chan do what I think she just did?..._I then noticed Hiro-kun walking up to where I was. "Oi, Seiji was that just Kirari running up through the rooftop door?" I replied, "Yeah, I did and she was also crying Hiro-kun, she told me that she was in love with someone..." I noticed the worried expression on his face and he turns towards where Kirari-chan left. "Hey, I'm going to go check on her and tell director that I'll be a while." I nod and smile then started heading to where I needed to go. _Kirari-chan...why can't you just tell what what's dwindling on your heart?..._

_*Hiroto's point* What is she doing?! Kirari...tears do not suit your face. _I rush up the steps where I saw her go through and stood silently as I witnessed her in the moonlight looking onto the city. _In love with someone?...could that person actually be Seiji? Well one way to find out..._

_*Kirari's point* I clutch onto my purse and hold it close to my heart as I watched cars go by busily with tears coming down non stop. I then heard someone approaching me and to my surprise I look over my shoulder. It was Hiroto-kun!? He stood in front of me and studied my face for a while. We said nothing and held this awkward silence but I then turn away from him and try to put on a smile. "L-look! The night sky is beautiful, neh?" I look down for an answer but got none, aww jeez. My cheeks begin to blush and I again clutched my purse. "Kirari." His seriousness surprised me and I look up to him again. "I know your not alright, so please don't pretend around me okay?" he looked at me with concerned eyes and I look down. "H-Hiroto-kun, I..." I squeeze my bag and look at him. "I want to give you something!" He gave me a startled expression but then nodded and I reached into my purse to pull out the precious item. "First, allow me to sing you a song I wrote!" shocked he nodded__ again and leaned against the railing. I take a deep breath and averted his eyes..._

_ Verse 1:_

_ Never have I noticed this suppressed feeling _

_ Dwindling upon my heart_

_ First laughter changed to bitter sweet_

_ Open my eyes to a new beginning _

_ Chorus: _

_ Awakening Love, how could this be? _

_ I'm sorry for the things I couldn't reach_

_ Though my mouth may say one thing..._

_ My heart will always relinquish my love._

_I gained more confidence and look directly at Hiroto's eyes...this is what I want, this is my present to you. My heart,_

_ Verse 2: _

_ The distance that kept us apart_

_ Never could be expressed through words_

_ What is this feeling?_

_ I love the way you always were there for me_

_ (Chorus x2) _

_When I finished I look away from him and open my purse and grasped the object in my hand. He was too stunned for words to even express the feelings inside of him and I took his hand. I held out the object and told him, "Happy Birthday Hiroto-kun. This is a silver locket with your name on the top and an opening for a picture. The person you always want to keep close to your heart. I put this in his hands and look up at him. "K-Kirari? Did you write that song just for me?" I slowly nod blushing hard and look down. "No thing physically could express my feelings towards you Hiroto...the only way was to express it." I start shaking as and cover my face with my hands to hide my tears of emotion spilling out. "I developed feelings for you ever since that day you and Seiji were my date that one day I held onto your shirt. Do you remember that song I sang? Koi Hanabi? That was actually towards you! I admired the ways you always helped me whenever I need help! I-" I was cut off with a passionate hug and a gentle voice, "Do you know how much I wanted to hear those words?...The times where I would help you always put a smile on my face and those kind words never seized to surprise me. Baka, I've always liked you since the day I met you. You had that fighting spirit that not only surprised me but was enough to make my heart race. That song were the feelings you felt while I was away, right?" Aside from taking my time to register what he had just confessed to me I nodded. He let me go just a little and looked into my eyes. My heart is pounding and I start to shake. He took his hand and stroked the right side of my face tenderly and wiped my tears away. "I-I've..always loved you. Thank you so much, not only for this but for everything Kirari." "Hiroto-kun..." I look up at his eyes and with confidence, he closed the gap between our faces. He took his hand and held my cheek. I wrapped my arm around his neck and gently kissed him back. This all too much but I will not let go. He pulled back looking somewhat embarrassed but smiled at me. "Awakening love huh?...well it looks like that has finally come true." I smile at him and reply, "I-I g-guess so." I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulders as we looked over at the still busy city with our hands laced in anothers. "You still will be an idiot though." He said sheepishly and I stick out my tongue at him. "But your my idiot." He gently kissed to top of my head and I gently pecked his cheek. "Say Hiroto-kun, what picture will you use in the locket I gave you?" I smiled and he looked at me with warm eyes and pointed his free hand at myself. Blushing I look down but smile and look up at him again. "But this will be our secret Kay?" I nod and lean my head on his shoulders again. We continued to look out onto the stars for a while longer while something new was created...united love? Longing love?...No, Awakened Love. _

**_Thank you so much for reading! Well I could be like one of those others and leave yah hanging OR I could let you decide! Comment below and write if you would want to have a new series in this storyline! Thanks/Arigato! :) _**


End file.
